callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Conditioning
:For the similar perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Marathon Extreme Conditioning is a Tier 3 perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War and in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) that doubles the user's sprint time. Extreme Conditioning does not increase sprint speed. This perk is unlocked from the start of the game. It returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a Tier 1 perk, being unlocked at Level 22. This perk was replaced by Marathon in Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare This perk allows a player to gain a significant field advantage, such as reaching sniping points or objectives before the other team. Sprinting longer or more frequently disrupts any opponent trying to gain a long range firing advantage. This perk can also be considered as a fallback when being chased or ambushed, sustaining the sprint to take cover and regenerate health. This perk is useful in Search and Destroy and for MG users. It is a somewhat unpopular third tier perk, since that slot is often spent on perks such as Steady Aim or Deep Impact. However, this is not completely true; in a game of Headquarters, players with Extreme Conditioning will most likely reach the headquarters first. It is deemed useful to players who employ camping strategies, allowing them to reach their 'camping spot' at the start of a match without encountering enemy resistance. It is essential for aggressive Sabotage players, who will often need to cover lots of ground with the bomb. Despite this perk's potential, it is not seen in common use, and is often overlooked and underestimated by new and experienced players alike. However, it can be very useful if the player fights by rushing to where the enemy is. Combining this perk with an M21 or P90 makes the player sprint for much longer, but this is now only possible on the PC version and Wii version as the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions were patched to remove this bug. Call of Duty: World at War Extreme Conditioning is exactly the same in this title as it was in its precursor. Like its Call of Duty 4 predecessor, it is often beat out by more commonly used perks such as Steady Aim and Deep Impact. Extreme Conditioning in World at War is vastly superior compared to the Call of Duty 4 perk. The reason behind this is that the maps in World at War are usually three to fives times bigger than Call of Duty 4 making the doubled sprint time very helpful to people who tend to favor using SMGs on bigger maps (like Cliffside) allowing the player to close the distance against people trying to snipe. It is especially useful if combined with Satchel Charge x2. Players with this combo can sprint over to a tank, place a Satchel Charge on it, and then run for cover. This perk is also useful for shot-gunners, because they can get in range for a one shot kill (even if they are sprinting away from the player). This perk can also aid anyone who likes to "banzai charge" unsuspecting enemies. This perk is replaced by "Marathon" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, which is an enhanced version of Extreme Conditioning. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Extreme Conditioning is in the DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Extreme Conditioning returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a Tier 1 perk. It allows users to sprint for longer periods of time. The Pro variant allows users to climb obstacles faster. It is unlocked at level 22 with the Pro version being unlocked after Sprinting 20 miles. Survival Extreme Conditioning is obtained from the Support Crate, it costs 3000 and appears in care package form. Perk unlocks in Survival Mode.png|Extreme conditioning in Survival Mode. extremeconditioningpro mw3.png|Description of the Pro version. Trivia *In'' Call of Duty 4'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the perk has an image that resembles an emergency exit sign. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Perks